back 2 good
by falln-angl
Summary: Four superstars think about where their choices have led them


> Disclaimer: Lyrics written by the wonderfully multi-talented Rob Thomas of matchbox twenty.
> 
> Dedication: My first ever WWF fic! Yay! This is for Gorgeous B for having written Steph/Jericho fics for me, and for inspiring me.

#### back 2 good

it's nothing, it's so normal you  
just stand there I could say so much  
but I don't go there cuz I don't want to  
I was thinking if you were lonely  
maybe we could leave here and no one would know  
at least not to the point that we would think so

I'm watching him, and all I can think of is the feeling of having his body beside mine. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him. Or if at all. Despite knowing every intimate inch of his body, I'm saddened to realise that I don't know him. He's a very hard person to read, and he keeps much of his feelings to himself. When we're together, we don't get much time to talk. I really don't know him at all.

But I want to. More than anything in the world, that's what I want. To get inside of his heart, of his mind, and of his soul. Just like he's in mine.

'And the winner of the match, via submission…Chris Jericho!'

I don't think I will ever know him.

everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else  
it's best if we all keep it under our heads  
I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do  
but I'm lonely now, and I don't know how  
to get it back to good

She doesn't think I know, but I do. She's gone to great lengths to hide it, even getting _him_ to call her the worst names on national television. She's smart, the woman I married. Her plan was so simple, and it worked like a charm. Nobody suspected anything. Nobody but me. During our first months together as man and wife, we grew extremely close. Those were good days. We had talked, and talked, and talked some more. I know her like nobody else does. I know that at this moment she is sitting glued to a television screen somewhere in the building, watching _him_. It had taken me awhile to realise it, but whenever _he_ was out there wrestling, she suddenly had somewhere else to be.

She doesn't think I know, but I do. I know that she's in love with another man. What I didn't know was how empty it makes me feel, and how much I miss having her all to myself.

this don't mean that you own me  
this ain't no good in fact it's phony as hell  
but things worked out just like you wanted too  
if you see me out you don't know me  
try to turn your head, try to give me some room  
to figure out just what I'm going to do

After my match, I head to the back, and the first person I see is her. She gazes at me momentarily, then turns away. I watch discreetly as she notices the man she married, and walks towards _him_. _He_ is smiling, and _he_ greets her with a kiss. My heart is instantly filled with jealousy, and I hurry towards my locker room. I hate watching her with _him_.

After a shower and a change, I sit heavily on the couch in front of a television to watch the rest of the night's show. I'm not looking forward to the main event. I know that she will be there at ringside, by her husband. I feel a sudden loathing for that word. Husband. It's a sham, the whole marriage deal.

With sudden bitterness I wonder if she loves _him_. I wonder if she loves me.

and everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like they do  
it's best if we all keep this under quiet instead  
and I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like they do  
but I'm sorry now, and I don't know how  
to get it back to good

It's hard seeing him with _her_. I often wonder what happened between us, if it had been my fault. Back then we had truly believed that we would be together forever, that in a few years we would get married, have two point three children, and a house with a picket fence. We would have the whole deal.

I believe his initial reasons for having married _her_ in the first place. He had wanted championship gold, and what better way than to marry a McMahon. That was fine. But then I started to notice little things, and I began to suspect that he grew to love the woman he had married. That was hard for me to accept, and it still is.

'Mamacita, are you ready?'

everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with somebody else  
everyone here's to blame everyone here  
gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone hides  
shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're the same  
and we're all grown now, but we don't know how  
to get it back to good  


I watch her as she stalks beside the ring, keeping a sharp eye out for her 'Latino Heat'. Not for the first time, I begin to miss her. I hate having hurt her by marrying someone else. But I guess it's too late to take it back now.

She smiles. A radiant, beautiful smile that lights up her whole face. I feel like I'd just been punched in the stomach. It hurts that it's not me she's smiling at, and that it will never be me again. It hurts knowing that although it had been me who had ultimately put an end to our relationship, she was the one who had moved on.

I had to laugh suddenly, although it sounded hollow to my ears. I never fully comprehended how much my wife and I had in common.

everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking 'bout somebody else  
it's best if we all keep this under our heads  
I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do  
but it's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now  
there's no getting it back to good  


I know him like nobody else does, and I know that he's still in love with _her_. He pretends that he's over _her_, but his obvious dislike for 'Latino Heat' is a dead give away of his true feelings. He thinks that I'll just shrug it off and believe his excuses, but I can't. He thinks he knows me, but he doesn't know how much it hurts that he's thinking about somebody else. If he knew about-

During our early months of marriage, we had grown extremely close. He not only became my husband, but my bestfriend. It seems so simple, doesn't it? He's in love with another, and so am I, so why not get a divorce? Maybe a month ago it would have been that simple, but now…? We may not be _in_ love with each other, but we are husband and wife

And now…? Now, two is about to become three.

[ [Home][1] ] [ [Up][2] ]

   [1]: ../index.htm
   [2]: ../wwf_fic.htm



End file.
